The present invention relates generally to the field of communications and more particularly to prioritizing communications based on a relationship between a recipient's privacy status and an originator's trust level, the prioritization delegated to the trusted originator.
The proliferation of communications devices and the overlap of work and personal life makes it difficult to prioritize incoming communications. Often, the volume of incoming communications can overwhelm the recipient, making it difficult and time consuming for them to distinguish between trivial or unimportant messages and important ones. With regard to incoming telephone communications, the recipient may be inundated with phone calls, some important and others not. Similar difficulties can arise with respect to email messages, SMS messages and others types of person-to-person communications wherein the recipient may be inundated with incoming communications with no way to screen out unimportant messages while allowing others to come through.